


Naruto Fic Ideas

by CassieAlex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAlex/pseuds/CassieAlex
Summary: This is a non-fic rant/prompt collection.





	Naruto Fic Ideas

Time and time again I've read wonderfully thought out fics that recycle the same chunin exam we see in canon for no apparent reason, not including fics that take place during this arc. Not only is this often boring for the reader, but I'd imagine boring for the author too. It's also unlikely that Ibiki's test is even semi-standard because it would be useless on any genin taking the exams more than once, which according to the exams we see in canon would be most of the genin participating (yes, there was an invasion, but of ~150 participants only 21 made it through the second exam (not including preliminaries)).

Different villages have been shown to value different things, Kirigakure has been historically shown not to value teamwork, it's not made clear AFAIK if Kiri even operates with a 3 genin + 1 jonin training structure. It's entirely possible that their chunin exams would reflect their culture at the time, individual strength in combat for example. Suna survival exams might be difficult for genin who're used to having water readily available.

Chunin exams seem to favour the hosting village, while the Forest of Death was admittedly tricky, the forested terrain as a whole is much more familiar to the Konoha genin than say the Suna genin. Chunin exams also serve to showcase the village's genin, so the hosting village may be more likely to put only their most promising genin in if they want more funding/missions from their country's nobles or enter some of their less promising genin if they feel that is safer for them. Konoha's tournament vastly favours katon users over suiton users as there was no source of water available and suiton is difficult without a water source.

Then we come to another pet peeve, the random assignment of skills to genin and the way strong genin get promoted.

Genin are not usually well-rounded canonically, see basically all of them. There are some genin that perform well in general, but have crippling weaknesses, they're learners it's just how they roll. Genin are supposed to suck at some things, it's okay for the 'better' genin to fail miserably at an exam their teammate they usually outperform passes with flying colours. For example take a genin who has low chakra reserves and put them in an exam where they have to water walk for a period of time, take a Nara and throw them in the middle of the desert with the noon day Sun nearly directly overhead.

Different villages have different culture and different terrain and many genin will be performing most or all of their training and missions relatively close to their own village. Despite all of this, skills are often assigned to OCs seemingly at random. Does the lack of readily available water around Suna make the ability to make/use a basic sealing scroll a core genin skill, Suna made up most of the Sealing Team in the Allied Forces in canon. Does the sheer amount of water around Kirigakure make water walking and therefore a level of chakra control one of the first things Kiri genin learn?


End file.
